On my birthday
by Minkey222
Summary: Merlin wakes up feeling really excited. It's his 21st birthday and he can't wait to celebrate it with his friends. That is until he finds out everyone has forgotten. But is that what has really happened? Birthday fic for me written by me.


**Well I can say that it is in fact my birthday today so I decided to treat all of you lovely people to a nice Merlin fanfic :) I would especially appreciate a review as I always love to read what you all have to say about what I write.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **IDONOTOWNMERLIN**

Merlin woke up feeling refreshed. He woke up early for once and practically jumped down the stairs to the main chamber. He actually got to eat breakfast today, which was good as it was a very special day today. Yes, it was his 21st birthday today! He sat and ate breakfast with Gaius in silence. He didn't bring up his birthday over his meal as Gaius was getting older and his mind was probably on something else. He wolfed down his breakfast at breakneck speed and rushed out his door to collect Arthur's breakfast. The cook was surprised to see him so early and so gave him better food than usual for Arthur. When he got to Arthur's chambers he was very excited. He expected Arthur would say 'Happy birthday Merlin! Why don't you have the day off as it is a very special day today. Why don't you go and have fun in the tavern with Gwaine?' and of course Merlin would accept that generous offer. As you can tell Merlin was very disheartened when once Arthur was up, dressed and finished eating breakfast he did not say that he could have the day off and forgot to mention his birthday at all and just settled with a glare and a list of chores to do.

"Once you have finished here, get me ready for training with the knights. After that you have to clean and polish my armour and my sword. Once that's also finished I need you muck out the stables. Have you got that?" Arthur drawled on.

Merlin responded with a disheartened nod and cleaned up the remaining dishes and helped Arthur into his armour. He suffered though training with the knights. After it was finished Merlin was feeling very sore and tired. He found himself wanting the day to be over. The day only got worse as it progressed. Not a single person had remembered his birthday. _Why would they?_ A voice asked. He mucked out the stables solemnly and quietly and returned to Arthurs chambers carrying his dinner without another word to anybody.

Once the king had finished his dinner and Merlin had finished his chores that had been assigned to him Merlin found himself very upset. He kept hearing the voice repeating its question over and over again in his head. _Why would they?_

"Is that all, sire?" Merlin asked like a true servant should. Merlin's response from Arthur was a lifted eyebrow and a curt,

"Yes. You are dismissed."

Merlin bowed and slipped out of the room. Merlin wasn't going to return to his chambers. He couldn't face Gaius, especially if he had also forgotten. Who was he kidding of course he had forgotten. He couldn't go the tavern. He knew if he did he would drink himself into the small hours of the morning and he wouldn't risk going to work the next day drunk. He decided that he would go to the lake. He knew that no one would find him there and that way he wouldn't be disturbed whilst having his birthday party for one.

He made his way to the clearing which he laid his best friend and lover to rest in and sat down on the shore of the lake. Once he was sat he started to feel the tears fall. _How could they forget his birthday? His one special day. the one day that was his._ He asked himself as the tears fell heavier and heavier.

 _It's because they don't care_. The voice spoke again and Merlin cried more deeply. The tears fell onto the damp sand beneath him and his shoulders shook with the sobs. He would return home in the morning and no one would be any the wiser. Arthur would probably think he was in the tavern all night. He shouldn't hold it against them but he can't help but be upset that they hadn't even remembered. He cried for felt like hours until he felt a rough calloused hand on his shoulder.

"Merlin?" A deep voice rumbled out. Merlin buried his face deeper into his hands.

"Merlin" The voice said again. Merlin knew who it was but he didn't know why he was there. He wiped the tears off of his face and began to stand up. Once he was on his feet Merlin started to walk away when he was stopped by Arthur who pulled him into an embrace.

"I'm sorry" Arthur apologized. Merlin was seriously confused. Why was Arthur apologizing to him, he was the one who ran away. They released and Arthur beckoned to follow him.

"Merlin come with me. I have something to show you." Merlin followed him back to the castle and to his chambers. Arthur pushed open the doors to show that the main area of his chambers had been decorated and all of his friends were there.

"Happy birthday Merlin!" They all shouted out. They also looked relieved. They must have been looking for him for a while. His theory was proven true when Gwen pulled him into a hug and said,

"When Gaius said you didn't turn up after you were dismissed we were all worried." Gwen hugged tighter. I looked around at everybody and started to cry again. _How could I have thought that nobody had remembered my birthday!_ If it was even possible Gwen hugged me even tighter and let me cry.

"Merlin, are you going to be a girls petticoat or are you going to celebrate you birthday like the man you are?" Arthur said merrily. I hiccupped and laughed. Of course they remembered! I was released by Gwen and we started to celebrate. This is definitely the best birthday I have ever had!


End file.
